1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with blends of poly(p-methylstyrene) with polyfunctional monomers, which can be crosslinked by ionizing radiation at low dosage levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insofar as is now known, the blends of this invention have not been proposed. Surprisingly, corresponding blends with polystyrene are not crosslinked by radiation.